


Birthday Surprise

by renbaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbaratheon/pseuds/renbaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in White Walkers AU, this is the story of how Renly tries to make up for royally screwing up Loras' birthday last year.  Don't expect anything more than adorable fluff and you might not leave too unsatisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

The Baratheon family did not celebrate birthdays. They didn’t really celebrate anything, outside of defeating their enemies or opening another bottle of scotch. So last year, when it came time for Renly to get a present for Loras, he didn’t really think much of it. They had been together for almost a year, having started dating just after Loras’ last birthday. It was always a busy time of year for him, landing around the time a Parliamentary session closed, so Renly didn’t have a lot of time to spend picking out a gift that truly reflected how he felt about Loras. Instead, he just went shopping to his favorite clothing boutique on his way to meet Loras for dinner. He quickly picked out an expensive pair of jeans he thought Loras would look good in, and brought them with him to the restaurant.

Loras had not been entirely thrilled with Renly’s effort. First, he had shown up late. Then, he’d spent the entire evening checking his phone for updates on a piece of legislation that was going though committee late into the night. And then there had been the minor fact that the only gift he’d gotten had been a pair of pants, passed to him unwrapped, still in the bag from the store he’d stopped at on his way over. To make matters worse, Renly had gotten his own size, not Loras’. 

At first Renly didn’t understand why Loras was so upset. It was just a birthday? Really, it was just another day of the year. He had gotten out of work early to meet him for dinner during a time of year he was really needed in the office, but still somehow he hadn’t done enough? Loras had left after they’d finished eating, mumbling something about needing to study. Renly could easily see through that lie.

Eventually the whole thing had blown over, and they’d went back to being Renly and Loras again, but later Margaery had informed Renly just why Loras had been so upset. Birthdays in the Tyrell household were a big deal. Parties, presents, sometimes even trips, and flowers sent to work or school, they went all out. It had become almost a competition to go above and beyond each year. Loras had been expecting Renly to treat the occasion like his family had growing up. 

Renly felt rather awful. He hadn’t meant his behavior as a slight to his feelings for Loras. He loved Loras with his entire being, and he’d do anything for him. He would normally jump at the chance to be able to show him how much he cared, but he honestly had not realized what was expected of him. He promised himself that he would be extra extravagant for each future birthday in order to make up for this one.

The only problem was, that despite planning throughout the entire year exactly how he was going to show Loras how much he cared through obnoxiously over the top gifts, adventures, and parties, when it came time to actually execute one of these plans, he couldn’t make up his mind. He had initially thought throwing an extravagant party for all of Loras’ friends and family, with all of his favorite foods and music was the answer. He’d even gone as far as booking the venue and meeting with a DJ to discuss a playlist. But when he sat down to begin the guestlist, he realized this isn’t what Loras would want, it was what he wanted. He was doing it again…making everything about him. Whatever he eventually decided on doing, it needed to focus exclusively on Loras. It was his day completely.

So Renly returned to the idea of just a simple dinner and night out together, but he’d make it really special by coming up with the most perfect gift imaginable. Only that was the problem, he couldn’t imagine anything special enough for Loras. Anytime throughout the year Loras mentioned liking or needing something, Renly bought it for him. That’s just how they were, constantly showering each other with little gifts for no reason at all. Now, it left Renly with little options when he actually had a reason to get him a present. 

Despite it being incredibly busy at work, Renly spent the week taking extra long lunches, showing up late, and leaving early, so that he could scour the shops for the perfect gift. Anytime he actually did spend at work was wasted as he tried to find a gift online. By the end of the week he was no closer to finding the right gift, though he was closer to getting his ass kicked by Stannis for effectively getting nothing done for a whole five days.

Feeling frustrated and defeated, Renly decided his best plan had been his initial idea to just spend an evening with Loras. It would be simple, but he would devote his full attention to him, and he’d make sure he knew he had put effort into the night. Still, he was incredibly nervous it wasn’t going to be enough. Loras deserved the world, he just didn’t know how to give it to him.

____________

Starting as soon he knew Loras would be awake on the morning of his birthday, Renly began sending him text messages. Every half hour he sent him another birthday greeting, including another reason why he loved him so much with each one. He also detailed when he should be ready tonight, what he should wear, but left all other details out.

Around six that evening Renly sent for a car that would take them to their first location. He had chosen his absolutely favorite suit, one Loras had mentioned he looks exceptionally handsome in on more than one occasion. As he sat in the car on the short drive over to Loras’, he couldn’t help feeling nervous. He was not a nervous person by nature, especially when Loras was concerned. There was no one in the world he felt more relaxed around. But Renly had to get this evening just perfect. Fucking up one birthday was apparently forgivable, but he had a feeling two was the limit.

He took a deep breath as the car pulled up to Loras’ flat. He sent him one final text announcing his arrival, and quickly ran up the steps to meet him at the door. He leaned against the doorframe, so that when Loras opened, he immediately saw him, with a big grin spread across his face, and a single yellow rose held out for him. “Happy birthday!” He announced, and pulled him in for a long kiss. When Renly finally pulled away he realized his fretting had been over nothing. Loras was going to be happy with whatever he had planned. The problem with last year was that he hadn’t planned anything, and he’d left him feeling neglected. This time he’d made an effort, and he just needed to relax and enjoy the company of his lover and best friend.

“Thanks love,” Loras said, accepting the rose with a smile. 

“So you got my texts?” Renly said, nodding towards the dark dress pants and button up Loras wore.

“Yeah, all twenty two of them. A bit excessive, don’t you think?” He asked, an amused smile playing on his face, as he remained in Renly’s arms. “Especially considering you still haven’t told me where we are going tonight.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Renly said, grabbing his hand to lead him out to the car.

Once they were back in the car, Renly asked him how the rest of his day had been. Loras recounted his family lunch, and the gifts he’d been given by each of his siblings. Renly had long ago gotten over his jealousy over Loras’ healthy relationship with his brothers and sister, and instead was happy that Loras was able to get so much joy out of spending time with them. “It sounds like you’ve had a good day so far, but just wait…it’s only going to get better.”

Loras just responded by lifting a curious eyebrow.

Renly shook his head with a chuckle in response. They were at their destination by then, so he rushed around to Loras’ side of the car to open it for him. 

As he stepped out of the car he remarked, “Renly, is this where we are eating? It doesn’t even look open?” Loras eyed the darkened front of the French restaurant Renly had brought them too, trying not to look to crestfallen.

Renly just smiled. “Yes, just trust me. What is the point of dating a Baratheon if you don’t get to reap some of the benefits every once and awhile?” He asked, taking Loras’ hand into his own again and leading the way into the restaurant.

Once inside he was greeted by the maître d' with whom Renly conversed in French. They were led back to an empty dining room, where just one table was set for two.

“Renly, this is really cheesy,” Loras said, despite his smile.

Renly nodded and smiled, proud of himself, “I know. “But this way, we don’t have to worry about photographers, or the wrong people seeing us. I won’t have to look over my shoulder once, my full attention can be on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not complaining…it’s just, a bit much. How did you pull this off, this place is usually packed this time of night,” Loras said as he took his seat.

“Like I said, I’m a Baratheon. We have our ways,” he smiled, taking Loras hand from across the table.

The dinner was filled with candlelight, champagne, and roses. And Renly had been right, it was nice to be able to enjoy each other’s full attention somewhere outside of their own apartments. 

When dinner was finished, they walked back out onto the street. The restaurant was on the west end, and the sidewalks were filled with people heading to shows, or drinks after work. Renly turned to Loras, taking both his hands in his own, “I wanted to get you something incredibly special. To make up for my behavior last year, but also just to show you how much you really mean to me. How happy I am when I’m with you. How truly blessed I am to have found you. And how thankful I am that you put up with me, when you deserve so much more. I looked for the perfect gift for weeks, but nothing was right. So I decided to get you something I knew you’d enjoy, tickets to a show tonight.” Renly was happy when Loras’ smile grew wider.

“What are we seeing?” He asked eagerly.

“That’s the thing. I couldn’t decide what you’d like best. So I got tickets to all of them.” He removed the envelope from his pocket that was full of tickets to every music, play, and performance taking place on the West End that evening. “Best seat in the house, every one of them…just take your pick.”

Loras lowered his eyes at him, laughing a bit, “You are ridiculous.” He smiled, and kissed Renly on the cheek, “Thank you.”

“No, don’t thank me. This is what you deserve. It’s what you deserved last year, and it’s what how you should be treated every day of the year.”

“I’ll remember that the next time you complain about doing the dishes.”

Renly rolled his eyes, “Just pick one, we’re going to be late.”

After much back and forth between if he wanted to see one of the Shakespearean histories that was currently open, or a traditional musical, Loras finally decided on his absolute favorite, The Pirates of Penzance. Renly was thankful, he really didn’t think he had the energy to survive Henry V tonight.

When Renly said they had the best seats in the house, he had not been exaggerating. They had their own private state box that allowed Renly to play with Loras’ fingers the whole night, resting his head on his shoulder, and whispering random thoughts and compliments in his ear, sometimes followed by a trail of kisses along his jaw.

When the show was finished, Renly had arranged for the car to pick them up a bit further up the street, so they could walk hand in hand for a bit and enjoy the perfect evening air.

“Thank you Renly, this was an absolutely perfect birthday.”

Renly smiled, that was exactly what he had been hoping to hear.


End file.
